Seven Soldiers
Seven Soldiers is published by DC Comics. Publication Dates Last Issues :Seven Soldiers: Guardian #4: 8 Sep 2005 :Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle #1: 21 Sep 2005 :Seven Soldiers: Klarion the Witch Boy #4: 19 Oct 2005 Current Issues :Seven Soldiers: The Bulleteer #1: 02 Nov 2005 :Seven Soldiers: Zatanna #4: 23 Nov 2005 :Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein #1: 23 Nov 2005 :Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle #2: 07 Dec 2005 Next Issues :Seven Soldiers: The Bulleteer #2: 21 Nov 2005 :Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein #2: 04 Jan 2006 :Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle #3: 18 Jan 2006 Status Seven Soldiers is a series of mini-series with two bookend issues. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein #1 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Seven Soldiers: Zatanna #4 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Seven Soldiers: The Bulleteer #1 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle #2 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle #1 Seven Soldiers: Klarion the Witch Boy #4 Seven Soldiers: Guardian #4 Past Storylines Collections * Seven Soldiers of Victory, vol. 1 - Collects #0, Shining Knight #1-2, Guardian #1-2, Zatanna #1-2, Klarion the Witch Boy #1. - (forthcoming, January 2006) * Seven Soldiers of Victory, vol. 2 - Collects Klarion the Witch Boy #2-3, Shining Knight #3-4, Guardian #3-4, Zatanna #3. - (forthcoming, March 2006) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0317 SEVEN SOLDIERS GUARDIAN #1 (Of 4) $2.99 *MAR05 0423 SEVEN SOLDIERS GUARDIAN #2 (Of 4) $2.99 *MAY05 0251 SEVEN SOLDIERS GUARDIAN #3 (Of 4) $2.99 *JUL05 0248 SEVEN SOLDIERS GUARDIAN #4 (Of 4) $2.99 *JAN05 0318 SEVEN SOLDIERS SHINING KNIGHT #1 (Of 4) $2.99 *MAR05 0422 SEVEN SOLIDERS SHINING KNIGHT #2 (Of 4) $2.99 *APR05 0351 SEVEN SOLDIERS SHINING KNIGHT #3 (Of 4) $2.99 *JUN05 0385 SEVEN SOLDIERS SHINING KNIGHT #4 (Of 4) $2.99 *FEB05 0304 SEVEN SOLDIERS KLARION THE WITCH BOY #1 (Of 4) $2.99 *APR05 0350 SEVEN SOLDIERS KLARION THE WITCH BOY #2 (Of 4) $2.99 *JUN05 0384 SEVEN SOLDIERS KLARION THE WITCH BOY #3 (Of 4) $2.99 *AUG05 0233 SEVEN SOLDIERS KLARION THE WITCH BOY #4 (Of 4) $2.99 *FEB05 0305 SEVEN SOLDIERS ZATANNA #1 (Of 4) $2.99 *APR05 0352 SEVEN SOLDIERS ZATANNA #2 (Of 4) $2.99 *MAY05 0252 SEVEN SOLDIERS ZATANNA #3 (Of 4) $2.99 *AUG05 0234 SEVEN SOLDIERS ZATANNA #4 (Of 4) $2.99 *JUL05 0251 SEVEN SOLDIERS MISTER MIRACLE #1 (Of 4) $2.99 *OCT05 0268 SEVEN SOLDIERS MISTER MIRACLE #2 (Of 4) $2.99 *SEP05 0259 SEVEN SOLDIERS THE BULLETEER #1 (Of 4) $2.99 *OCT05 0267 SEVEN SOLDIERS THE BULLETEER #2 (Of 4) $2.99 *SEP05 0260 SEVEN SOLDIERS FRANKENSTEIN #1 (Of 4) $2.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Seven Soldiers: The Bulleteer #2: 21 Nov 2005 :Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein #2: 04 Jan 2006 :Seven Soldiers of Victory, vol. 1 TPB: 11 Jan 2006 :Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle #3: 18 Jan 2006 :Seven Soldiers: The Bulleteer #3: 01 Feb 2006 :Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein #3: 15 Feb 2006 :Seven Soldiers: Mister Miracle #4: 08 Mar 2006 :Seven Soldiers: The Bulleteer #4: 15 Mar 2006 :Seven Soldiers of Victory, vol. 2 TPB: 22 Mar 2006 :Seven Soldiers: Frankenstein #4: 29 Mar 2006 :Seven Soldiers Special #1: 05 Apr 2006 Links Category:Super-Hero